Only this time Hedgehog
by Hategive
Summary: Some days before Sonic's birthday he's hit by a poisoned dart from Snively that lets him badly injured. Eggman (Robotnik) finds him and brings him to his base to take care of him. what is eggman planning to do to Sonic? will he help him or will this be the end of the great hero of Mobius? read to find out :)
1. Of All Times

Only this time hedgehog

Chapter 1: of all times….

_A peaceful day in the land of Mobius, or so it looked_

_A blue blur dashing across the green trees could be seen from afar…_

_Every living person in Mobius knew that blur belonged to no one other than Sonic the hedgehog._

_The legendary hero of Mobius, the one fighting against evil and always winning against doctor Eggman, a hedgehog that never gave up, always hunting for adventures…._

Actually today was one of his worst days.

23rd of June was near and he was already preparing for the usual party his friends made for the occasion…

And they thought they could hide it from him….

Last year Robotnik sent him a bomb as a present alarming half of the people of Knothole, let aside blowing half of Sonic's house.

This year Eggman stood quiet.

Strange enough….

In his place, his nephew Snively came out from nowhere while he was running and fired him a poisoned dart.

The hedgehog that was running now, was escaping from the said person, trying to remain focused on the trail to not let himself be captured.

Snively wasn't as smart as Eggman, everyone knew that…but he had less pride and honour as well, making him a lot more dangerous than his uncle, in his methods at least

'Damn...i-I'm losing my speed' Sonic thought, the effects of the poison getting more effective by the seconds that passed

"Get that hedgehog! This time, I will get you!" Snively was right behind him with an army of swat-bots, the latest Eggman invented…

Sonic had to think fast.

He had to do something…

Run, he would soon become too slow to outrace Snively

Fight, he was too weak at the moment

Hide…

Hide was the only option left to take

But where and how?

He couldn't simply disappear from sight

Luckily for him, it started raining, clouding Snively's vision for a few seconds

Just enough time to hide behind a tree.

The rain was really thick and heavy, enough for Snively to by-pass the hedgehog and run after what he could no longer see…screaming at the wind in annoyance as he lost track of the hedgehog

A sigh of relief escaped Sonic

'well, at least I can breathe now' he thought to himself as a sharp pain made its way to Sonic's head making him moan and dawn to his knees while the rain kept falling.

The blue hedgehog began shaking as well, his arms wrapped around his body for protection; the rain that helped him seconds ago could become the finishing blow.

"Stop! Let's go back to the base" Snively said

"But sir, we didn't find the hedgehog yet" a swatbot answered

"don't worry" a devious smile running across his face "I made that poison especially for him, and I assure you…" he began "that hedgehog is long dead by now" he finished, returning to his uncle's base to give him notice

'I wonder what he'll say' Snively thought with amusement 'after all this years he tried, I did it at the first try….who's the genius now uh?!' he praised himself mentally as he returned to the base.

Little did he know, Sonic was still alive…..yet

The rain was falling and the wind was furious but that wasn't his concern now…

Doctor Ivo Robotnik was sitting in his chair, looking outside his base bothered with his own mind telling him something was wrong.

'It's been several days now…' he thought

"What's wrong boss?" Orbot asked "you seem troubled" he trailed off

"Who me? Nah…." He dismissed him immediately "maybe I just need to get some fresh air…its several days I work on this new Swatbots you see…." The Doctor trailed off not wanting to investigate his thoughts further…

After little time, the rain ceased, leaving everything quiet and wet.

"Sir" Cubot came in next "Snively called. He's coming back now" he finished as Eggman nodded, too bothered with his own mind to wonder about his nephew's location

"I think I'll go outside for a bit" Eggman said standing up, going towards his egg-mobile.

He left quickly as if in a hurry….

**Several minutes later…**

'I wonder what's wrong with me' he thought 'I did everything a little too rushy...like a certain someone I know…..speaking of him" he straightened a little in his flying-thingie "I don't see him anywhere….at this time of the year he should be running around as always…especially after a rain like this when the temperature is stable" he thought while looking around for a blue streak or the familiar spiky form of his hated enemy…

He was nowhere to be seen

After a little of a ride, Eggman saw something blue in the distance…

It had spikes on the back of his head and looked like….

"Sonic!" the Doctor spoke out loud startling the mentioned who looked around frenetically trying to hide himself from anyone's sight.

Too bad the doctor saw him

"Hello rodent" the Doctor began, his usual mocking voice present in his speech

"Eggman" Sonic acknowledged him with a cold stare, his mind racing to find an escape.

He was feeling too sick to even move and was trembling from all the rain his body took.

He even swore he had one hell of a fever now….

All because of Snively!

Eggman knew something was off the moment he laid eyes on Sonic

The hedgehog's fur was all ruffled and he was soaked in water…

"You're taking a ride Eggman?" Sonic asked, trying to maintain his voice straight

"Just wanted to get some fresh air" Eggman answered without the mocking tone of before, still trying to put together the puzzle in front of him.

"What happened to you?" The doctor asked as Sonic's face took a look of shock for a second, replacing it with his strong self a second later

"Nothing important…" he trailed off, too tired and weak to think of an escapade

"You are wet" the doctor noticed

"I know that" Sonic retorted again, cutting the conversation there

A second later, the blue hedgehog had to steady himself from falling, a hand going to his head reflexively and the other to the tree next to him for support.

His face was one of pain now, no more succeeding in hide it.

The doctor was surprised at the hedgehog's condition

"I ask again, what happened?" The doctor again asked

"As if you don't know…" Sonic trailed off, now starting to see blurry images

"I don't" the doctor said again, getting out his vehicle and approaching the now bent down hedgehog

"Well your nephew thought it would be nice to give me a present a few days early for my birthday" he replied with a pained smile, grimacing in pain a second after

The Doctor's mind began to race

'**Now what?! I can end him right here and now! Still I'll get to Snively for this! I mean, I'm supposed to end Sonic's life and….wait a second'**

The doctor got near Sonic and touched his forehead just to retract his hand a second after…

He was boiling

And he noticed a little hole with blood pouring out from his shoulder

Sonic noticed his closeness from his sore eyes and reacted immediately

"Don't touch me, you-" he said trying to hit the doctor with a fist "you…." He couldn't finish the sentence as he fell to the ground motionless

'**A poison? That's low!' **Eggman thought while pondering about what to do

'**I can leave him here but…I'd like to fight once more against him…I mean, I want…' **the doctor actually felt pity for the little hedgehog now…

He made his mind and without giving himself any specific reason grabbed Sonic, being careful of his quills, and lifted him up

"Ugh…" Sonic tried to protest but was still too weak "l-let me go…." Were the only words Sonic could utter, eyes mostly closed and blurry, limp in the doctor's arms

"Don't be that stubborn now" Eggman said getting in his mobile again "you're in a bad shape Sonic. I'll try to help you, but only this one time hedgehog!" he began "after all, I owe you one" the doctor finished

"?!" Sonic then lost consciousness and became still in the doctor's arms, his body weakening

'**He's barely alive, I have to hurry**' the doctor thought while going back to his base with the hurry somebody else was known for…

'Why did I do it?' he thought to himself 'I should kill him, after all this is what I tried for nearly 20 years now so why?' he kept his gaze forward because he knew his expression would have softened if he looked at the now passed out hedgehog

Could it be that even his genius couldn't answer that simple question?


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Uncertain

CHAPTER 2: The good, the bad and the uncertain

"Orbot!"

The radio at Eggman's base was beeping restlessly from some minutes now and the voice in it was becoming very pissed as well…

"ORBOT!" the voice shout again.

The tiny ball-head robot jumped so high, he hit the ceiling in the process

"Yes boss?" his voice trembling slightly from mixed fear and surprise

"Where were you dimwit? I'll be there in some minutes now. Get the medical bay ready will you?" Eggman replied anger and rush with a little worry filling his voice

"Medical bay? Did you have an accident?" his voice now steady, trying to understand the situation

"No but someone else has…I'll explain once I get there" Eggman said again, cutting the conversation there.

**Some minutes later**

"Everything's ready?" Eggman asked, getting off his egg-mobile while Cubot entered the door with Orbot on his heels

"Yes sir everything's-" Orbot stopped at mid-sentence looking at the bundle of fur and quills in the doctor's arms with shock

"S-Sonic?" that was Cubot, who broke the stunning silence

"What happened to him?" Orbot inquired, taking a look at the hedgehog, which lay limply in the doctor's arms, his breaths fast and ragged.

"Snively fired a poison dart at him" Eggman said looking at his hated nemesis, now defenceless.

"That's low" Orbot said as Cubot nodded in agreement

"I know! Did you prepare everything I asked?" Eggman asked as the robots nodded.

He made his way towards the medical section of his base, his mind racing again

'Why did I save him anyway? And what if he wakes up? He'll freak out for sure and the fact the medical bay is right next to the robotocizing-room doesn't help'

His thoughts were interrupted by a weak and painful voice coming from below his moustached-head

"T-Tails?" Sonic's weak voice reached Eggman's ears barely. The small hedgehog had woken up but the doctor couldn't tell if he was fully conscious

"Tails isn't here hedgehog" the doctor's voice was trying to be both steady and non-threatening

"You're in my base for now" Eggman said again, Sonic's ears flickering at the sound of Eggman's voice

"W-why?" Sonic asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Because…" Eggman began "I feel like it!' he couldn't find a right explanation because he simply didn't have it aside from….

"And by the way, when I went insane, I heard you helped me" Eggman's voice was now low as well.

He didn't like to recall that period of time, during the iron-domination.

Sonic fell silent and nodded in response.

He remembered it too well.

He helped the doctor because he felt bad for him.

At that time he had felt terrible, the freedom fighters had won but still, something bothered Sonic. The fact sonic broke the doctor somehow made him uneasy.

Now was the same thing, reversed.

"A-am I going to die?" Sonic the asked, even in a weaker whisper than before

"Don't say stupid things!" Eggman smirked a bit at this, even if his internal feelings at that statement were splitting him in half "you know who I am right?" Eggman said, looking back at him with a cocky smirk making the hedgehog snicker a little as well

"Of course I know" his eyes were a little more opened now, the good moment easing the pain

"You're a doctor..:" he said too dazed to connect thoughts

"and a genius" Eggman finished his sentence stretching the word 'and', another smile forcing his way up Sonic's lips "and if my nephew did something…I can do it a thousand times better" he finished, the medical bay now just behind the corner

"Orbot! As soon as you see Snively on the monitors, get me immediately" he commanded at the door

"Understood sir!" he said, turning on his heels towards the security chamber to keep an eye on the said monitors

Eggman closed the door and put Sonic on the little metallic bed Orbot had prepared for his arrival.

At the side of it, were a lot of tools: bandages, a scissor and a lot of other things.

The doctor got to work immediately

'First thing, I have to low that fever of his or he's really going to die' the doctor thought to himself as Sonic moaned again from pain, fighting to maintain consciousness

'And ease that pain' the doctor finished, taking a syringe from nearby.

As expected, Sonic's reaction was immediate.

He was too weak to move but kept a cold stare at the offending tool in the doctor's hands, as if it was another poison, shaking his head in a 'no' motion.

"I have to use this" the doctor defended himself already "or else you'll die" Eggman's tone was serious now but the hedgehog still shook his head in a 'no-like' answer.

Eggman sighed

He knew this would happen but he had to act fast or there would be no-one left to save.

After all the times he tried to kill him, it was expected some kind of fear towards every tool he used, especially syringes.

"Oh? What's that?" Eggman pointed behind Sonic's head.

The hedgehog tried to follow his gaze and didn't notice the needle pushing the liquid in his bloodstream.

"D-damn you…" he trailed off after the realization, his fear rising.

"Hehe…" Eggman couldn't help but smirk at the hedgehog's behaviour

How could he fall for a joke like that? He really is out of shape

"Sorry but I had to" Eggman said in defence as Sonic started to drift off

"Wha-why am I so tired?" Sonic inquired in a low voice

"Because the medicine is taking effect. It's supposed to make you sleep" Eggman said again, his eyes focused on the hedgehog's expression to locate any sign of fear or uncertainty…

He saw a little of fear indeed, but only for a moment

"…." Sonic nodded, closing his eyes in a sleep he desperately needed and finally his consciousness slipped away

"Uh…." Sonic's eyes started to open but this time he did not jolt in a sitting position like had occurred the last time the doctor saved him but instead, he looked around in confusion.

"What?!" Sonic stopped as the memories came back to him. As soon as they did, the door opened

"…." Eggman entered without saying a word but instead removed his coat revealing a black shirt under it.

"Eggman?" Sonic inquired, still unmoving from his position.

Robotnik brought a finger to his own lips and dropped his suit on Sonic; the other opened his eyes fully in surprise after that strange move

As soon as his body started to move, it froze.

A voice was heard from afar

'Snively' Sonic thought, stilling his movements to remain hidden.

Eggman noticed Sonic's action and sighed in relief, ready to meet his nephew

"Good afternoon, sir" Snively said entering the medical bay

"Why, hello Snively! You've been out for some time, have you?!" Eggman said, his usual voice back present

"Yes sir! I have some news to report" Snively began, his mind already screaming in satisfaction

"And what would it be?" Eggman retorted

"I poisoned and killed Sonic" Snively announced.

Eggman faked an expression of shock and disbelief at his words while Sonic listened carefully at the argument

"You did?" Eggman retorted, laughing in his own mind

"Yes sir! I fired a dart at him with the strongest poison I made, I'm sure he's dead by now. You can finally-" he was cut off

"And tell me" Eggman began turning his back on him "how do you know he's dead?" Robotnik finished as Snively answered on schedule

"Because that poison is the most toxic in all Mobius. Not even Sonic could resist that" Snively announced proudly

"If that's true I want proof of it!" Eggman said

"Proof sir?" Snively answered, his voice one of surprise

He had expected everything 'but this

"Yes. I want his dead body here!" he said as Sonic mentally cringed at the thought "otherwise it means he's still alive. It's Sonic you're talking about, not a common Mobian" Eggman finished

"But sir, I lost him in the rain a-and besides…" Snively tried to convince him, his plan crumbling at the doctor's complains "that toxin induces a fever far beyond the levels of surviving" Snively finished

The doctor kept his usual mocking stare while reasoning about this information

"It's still Sonic you're talking about! That hedgehog can endure about everything!" his voice distressed at the statement

"But I lost him in the rain" Snively complained

"Well, the rain's stopped" he said again, a grin taking over his features "if what you said is true he should not be far, correct? Go find him!" he commanded as the other gulped, his characteristically high-pitched sound making its way to his throat

"Yes sir!" he said, his voice trembling as he left "you little stubborn-"

"What was that Snively?" Eggman asked

"Nothing sir" he said, finally leaving to find the hedgehog


	3. How to Cure a Hedgehog

Chapter 3: how to cure a hedgehog

As soon as Eggman was sure Snively left, he removed his suit from Sonic's body, which flinched at the sudden light

Eggman looked at his 'patient' with a critical eye

Indeed he had lowered Sonic's fever but this fight was far from over.

He had to make an antidote in order to cure Sonic of the poison before it was too late.

"Phew…" Sonic sighed stretching his arms and legs, his joints cracking slightly "I feel tons times better" his usual self coming back to life in a second.

"Don't move you little—" Eggman darted forward pushing the hedgehog back down making Sonic's confusion rise fast

"Wha?! Why?" Sonic asked, he didn't try to fight back, his surprise halting him.

"Because you have still the poison inside of you! The fever will come back in a few hours along with all the other symptoms" he explained.

Sonic held the urge to laugh at him.

He acted like a doctor alright, but they were still enemies and Sonic would not stay in his enemy's shelter for a second longer.

"Sorry doc" he said as he got up "but I'm outta here" Sonic exclaimed, jumping off the bed in a swift motion, but instead of running off he was brought to the ground by the sudden pain that followed.

He opened his eyes and looked back at Eggman for an explanation. His current situation scaring him slightly.

"AND" Eggman began "if you even try to use your speed, the process accelerates" the Doctor's statement annoying Sonic further

"Meaning I can't run?" Sonic asked, trying to get back on his feet

"That's it" Eggman said "and without your speed you don't go anywhere!" he said turning his back at him "I suggest you get back on the bed while I find a cure for that poison" Eggman said walking away towards the door, Sonic's gaze following him.

"and one more thing" Eggman began "if you even try to escape, not only will I stop my act of kindness towards you" he theatrically explained while Sonic's gaze changed from confusion to angered "but I'll strengthen that poison and well…..even you can figure out what happens after" the doctor left with a laugh, leaving Sonic alone to decide.

'I have to admit his threat might be a little serious this time' Sonic said to himself 'if it comes to strength there's no match for him but if we're talking about brain, well….guess I'll stay' he thought again, looking back at his bed while walking back towards it.

He laid down, a sigh escaping him.

Neither of the two dared to question the other's behaviour.

Eggman decided to help him but then threaten him to kill him?

He closed his eyes for a second, his thoughts disappearing immediately.

When he opened them again, he looked around his surroundings curiously.

'Very Eggmanish' he thought 'I wonder if he really likes all of this grey-white coloured walls because I sure don't' he thought

Eggman watched Sonic's motions from a monitor in the control room and was soon approached by Orbot

"Would you really do that if he escaped?" he said, he overheard the conversation from the said monitors moments ago

"Of course" Eggman said "not" he finished with a defeated sigh, as if he lost a battle with himself.

He then grabbed a few instruments and came back in Sonic's room to start making the cure.

Being enemies, Eggman knew how Sonic would act towards him.

He would never sleep in his presence, neither eat or relax in his presence because each other knew of the other's intentions but the fact the doctor was trying to help him didn't make sense to Sonic and increased his alert tenfold because he expected a trap.

"Don't you ever rest?" Sonic asked, his feet casually held midair while he stood upright on the bed, fully alert

"And you?" Eggman replied half-heartedly while working on some mathematic things Sonic couldn't even read

"Na-ah!…what is that anyway?" Sonic asked again while pointing at different diagrams written by the doctor.

"Seriously!" Eggman snapped, turning around at the hedgehog "can't you stay quiet?" the doctor complained while Sonic stilled his legs

"You want me to stay still and quiet? Man…not even Sally can do that" he said smirking while Eggman face-palmed.

"Just let me do my job little rat!" he finished, Sonic's ears flat at the 'rat' word as if annoyed.

After some time of work, Eggman noticed the effects of the poison returning

Sonic was now silent and gave his back to Eggman.

His natural self would have never allowed something like this to happen

Too dangerous

It was probably to hide his feverish face while keeping his teeth gritted in silent pain.

When the shaking began, Eggman got up, his sudden movement making Sonic turn around to reveal his ill state.

"d-don't come closer" Sonic said, his voice trembling because of the high fever.

A side of Eggman felt pity for the hedgehog while the other felt victorious.

His mocking smile forced its way to his face making chills go down Sonic's spine

"I said don't get closer!" Sonic's now loud voice said again but the doctor didn't stop

He was now beside him taking something from a closet.

A huge blanket

Sonic stared at the size of it

"Well I don't have hedgehog-size blankets in here" Eggman joked, his smile sincere this time

He dropped the blanket on Sonic causing him to close his eyes for a second.

As soon as he closed them, he felt a hand on his forehead

"Mh, not good" Eggman said, manly to himself "you're fever's too high again" he finished removing his hand getting back to work.

"So, fever rising 10 degrees every 3 minutes, shaking, muscle weakness…." He kept muttering to himself the effects of the poison while writing down some more diagrams.

"E-Eggman…." Sonic tried to speak

"Now what?!" Eggman spouted, his voice filled with hidden irritation

"…" Sonic couldn't answer, too ashamed to do so and kept looking down as if confessing it

"Nothing…" Sonic then said, turning his back on Eggman once more trying to relax under the now hot blanket that covered his body.

He couldn't believe it but he fell asleep.

Sonic woke up abruptly, sweat running down his muzzle, his breath harsh and fast.

Eggman was right beside him but the hedgehog didn't react, too worried about his current state to think about his enemy being so close.

"E-Eggman…..I-" Sonic was cut off by a sharp pain in his abdomen making him cringe at the feeling with a little cry.

"Try to relax"

Sonic didn't feel a hint of the doctor's usual mocking voice; instead he averted a comforting tone with a hint of real concern in his voice.

The hedgehog then felt something on his side.

Instead of being painful, it was a pleasurable feeling.

Eggman's hand was stroking Sonic's side in a comforting motion trying to calm the hedgehog.

'this feels good' Sonic thought to himself, biting his tongue to deny the smile of content to have it's way on his face and stared at the doctor's hand with eyes half closed

After some minutes Sonic's breath slowed down and he regained control over his senses, the stroking motion never ceasing.

Neither of the two spoke anymore for some time

"Uh…stop it now" Sonic said with no harsh voice

"You're right. If I don't find a cure soon…." He left the sentence in the air

As he said that, he got up and turned back on his work while Sonic tried to sleep once more until-

"Damn!" the doctor said, irritation now evident in his voice "I don't find anything…aside from combining neurotoxins with the antidote but" he stopped, mumbling to himself loud enough for Sonic to hear.

During his outburst, Sonic simply watched the scene in mixed surprise and amusement…

The doctor getting pissed off by his own hands? Priceless

Not finding a good cure, Eggman decided to give another painkiller to remedy his state.

As soon as he got up and took a syringe from the cupboard, Sonic cringed and got up with the speed he's been known for.

"….."

His sudden motion made the doctor stop for a second to realize the cause of it.

When he did, he returned in himself while Sonic kept his trembling back against the wall

He looked down

He had to look pathetic right now, completely at the other's mercy with no way of escaping

The fact a little poison could kill him and not one of Eggman's killer robots made him almost laugh

"Get back on the bed" Robotnik motioned towards the said bed but Sonic didn't move

"You little-"Eggman tried to approach the hedgehog only to see his quills rising, ready to defend and slice

That made him stop in his tracks, annoyance finally playing on his face

"Fine! Whatever!" Eggman said, obviously annoyed by the hedgehog's attitude

He simply sat back and continued to work while Sonic held still back-against-the-wall

After sometime Sonic's breath got ragged, he was sweating all over the place while panting to keep standing until his legs gave out and he fell to the ground barely conscious

Finally Eggman got up again and picked up the little hedgehog putting him on the bed again but this time, he simply lowered the fever without the painkiller making Sonic look at him in questioningly

"So you learn to obey me next time hedgehog!" he said while turning around, seemingly uncaring for the hedgehog's cries and moans of pain

"Mc-mcnosehair!" Sonic remarked with the last strength he had making a vein pop out on the doctor's head while he smiled in pain

"Oh yeah?! RAT!" Robotnik insulted

"fat-ass" Sonic weakly but defiantly said back

"Lousy-" he was interrupted by no one other than….

"Sir? Who are you talking to?"

It was Snively

Luckily for him the door was locked

"Uh…nobody….just finishing a project you see" he tried to come up with a good answer

"I was talking to myself. Why do you always bother me while I work?" Eggman retorted, his menacing voice back in place making his nephew cringe all over

"Sorry sir" he fearfully remarked

"Make yourself useful and find that hedgehog!"

"Yes sir" his high pitched voice making Sonic's ears flatten for a second

"What was I saying?!" Robotnik questioned himself "oh yeah!" he turned to Sonic "you lousy-" only to realize he passed out

"Oh….well…" with a sigh he got back working on his poison-cure

Sonic's breath was ragged and even unconscious his throat built little moans of pain

Without a painkiller, Sonic was really in pain

He woke up with another pain-filled cry which made the doctor cringe

"E-Eggman…." Sonic tried to speak "m-my head I-is-ugh" Sonic couldn't even speak anymore, a hand going to his forehead on instinct trying to relieve the pain

"Alright…." Eggman sighed "but only this time hedgehog" the doctor finished, picking up the needle and approaching Sonic who just looked away

"Good boy…" Eggman almost laughed at his behaviour and injected the painkiller right in his blood stream making him sigh a second after

"t-thanks" Sonic replied, both embarrassed and weak from the still present pain while the doctor simply nodded and returned to work

….

"YES!"

The sudden cry from Eggman was so loud; Sonic swore he had woken up the whole base

"I FOUND IT!" he said, happiness evident on his face, not because he was going to save Sonic but because he won a battle of brain against Snively

"Good job doc!" Sonic spoke with a thumb up

"Told ya I would-"he stopped and composed himself "alright so, this should do it" he simply put the liquid in another syringe and injected it in Sonic's arm who watched without fear this time

"There we go" Eggman finished "just 1 hour and we'll see if it worked" the doctor finished

Later, Sonic's fever decreased and his energy was returning to normal

"I think you did it doc" Sonic said, relieved it was over but just as he said it Snively appeared by the door


	4. Presents and Goodbyes

CHAPTER 4: Presents and Goodbyes

"I KNEW IT!" Snively said, his finger pointing at his uncle

"I knew it! You were helping the hedgehog! Swatbots, eliminate him" he finished as 10 swat bots appeared by the door pointing their guns at their own creator but just before they could shoot, they all exploded

Indeed Sonic destroyed them all in a quick sonic spin

"Not cool, needlenose" Sonic mentioned, his cocky self back in place

"You! You! How can you be alive?" Snively asked back while thinking of an escape

"'I can survive about anything remember?" he said while mimicking Eggman's speech

"It's not over! Not yet! Rocker! Smash him!" he finished as a huge robot appeared behind him "and reduce to rubble that fat-ass of my uncle!" he said again making both Sonic and Eggman cringe at the statement

"Alright, bring it on!" Sonic said back, taking a defensive battle stance

_After some minutes _

"Damn, this thing is tough!" Sonic said wiping the sweat of his forehead while landing on the ground a little distance from Eggman

"I think I know the weak point of that junk" the doctor stated while reasoning

"What is it doc?" Sonic asked while shifting his position, hurry evident in his voice

"It should be the joint right over his tail you see?" he pointed for the hedgehog to see

"Snively built his robot with a strong design…but too many weak spots, most likely from lack of thinking" Eggman grinned at Sonic in triumph

He was still better than his nephew

"So? I just have to hit that spot right?" Sonic asked again, happiness dancing on his features replaced by annoyance when Eggman shook his head in negation

"actually yes…the problem is that your body will have to endure a powerful shock….that joint seems connected to an electrical source and if you smash into it…..it will hurt" he merely said even if his point was very clear

_If you smash into it, you'll get shocked_

"Ugh…this might not end well" Sonic stated, turning at the sound of walls breaking

"If I can help it…." Eggman said again, finally moving " keep him distracted for a bit" he finished as the doctor reached for a computer

"Hey baldy-jr, come and get me" Sonic mocked Eggman's nephew while keeping an eye out for Robotnik

The said Doctor had connected the robot's core to the computer and was trying to overload the system as well as trying to separate the electrical current from the mentioned spot of before….it was very complicated, but for a genius like him….

"Done Sonic! Go for it!" he cheered as said hedgehog smiled and spin dashed on him

"NO! STAY AWAY! AHH!" Snively cried out as his robot exploded right after Sonic's impact, making him fly far away from the base

"I'll be baaaaaaack"

Was the only thing said muffled by the massive explosion that left Sonic and Eggman alone

"Damn…." Eggman said "you destroyed my base again" he finished, his moustache a little burnt from said explosion while a blue hedgehog grinned beside him

"Well, it's not my fault this time" he defended himself while examining his body

"Are you ok?" Robotnik absently asked while looking around

"Yeah, more or less" Sonic said making the doctor turn

Indeed a little damage was present but nothing lethal…

Sonic's body was covered in dust from the explosion and was bruised in some places, a little blood present on his peach coloured arms and belly

"Wait a second" Eggman said picking out something from a box

He cleaned and wrapped Sonic's injuries strangely gently, being very careful not to hurt the hedgehog.

Sonic didn't say a thing

"Now what?" Sonic asked

"Now you return to your _friends"_ Eggman said, mocking voice back present "while _I _fix your mistakes!" Robotnik then said

Strangely enough, Sonic didn't pay attention to the doctor's tone

"What do you mean? What if that guy comes back?" Sonic asked, actually a little worried

"What do _you_ mean?" Eggman said back stretching the word 'you'

"He's got nothing else than his brain up his sleeve and as far as we both know I'm _far _better than him" Eggman finished as Sonic lowered his gaze

"Yeah but still…." Sonic didn't know how to answer that

"oh, I almost forgot" Eggman said with a relieved tone making Sonic's curiosity take over "happy birthday" Robotnik said again giving Sonic a box with a fluffy ribbon on top making Sonic's face turn suspicious

"Yeah right….as soon as I open it I bet it'll explode" Sonic said making Eggman take a false innocent face

"How can you think that?!" Robotnik said, false-innocence playing in his voice

"Wait! It's your birthday too" Sonic pointed at him

"You already made me a present" he said while pointing to his wrecking base making sonic grin

"Alright I guess I'll go….bye" Sonic said, running away with his usual speed while Eggman got back one of the only rooms still intact…there he noticed something

'_I'm curious' _Sonic thought stopping to look at the box

It read

_For my most hated enemy_

_Have a nice birthday and don't get used to it_

_Eggman_

Sonic opened it with fright, keeping it at a slight distance from his face

Only to find

Shoes

And I mean, SHOES!

He put them on and they felt so good, one with him and so he ran

He ran for the rest of the day

'_Who-ooo! Thanks doctor!' _he thought while speeding up

Eggman stared with a slight smile at the display

When had Sonic done it?! He didn't know

He got closer inspecting his present carefully

A cake, looking delicious was lying on the table in front of him.

The smell was just overwhelming, not to speak the taste

On top of it, a writing

'_Happy 48__th__" _

Eggman ate a piece of it

God was it good….

And beside it, a note

'_Happy birthday Eggy! And Thanks'_

Eggman smiled at the statement

Only Sonic could thank someone by paper because he was too ashamed to do so in front of him

Well then….

"Orbot! Cubot!" he called

"Yes sir?" both robots came in running while looking at the cake rather than Eggman

"Clean this mess!" he said leaving "and eat some cake, because tomorrow" there was a dramatic stop in his sentence

"We begin building the Eggman Empire!" he said with a triumphing cry as both robots cheered after him

'_Remember…only this time hedgehog'_


End file.
